


Taking a Break

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, general disregard for canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to deal with a certain problem if he wants to get any practice in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So basically not using the parts of Age of Ultron that would get in the way of this ship, because nothing is going to stop me from sailing this.

“Missed.”

Clint Barton took a slow, deep, calming breath and notched another arrow on his bow. Ignoring his uninvited guest he took aim again at the moving target across the training room. He let the arrow fly and this time did not bat an eye as a blur zipped across the flight path and his arrow did not make it to his target once more.

“Again.”

He continued to ignore the other man in the room as he covertly turned a switch on his quill to select a different arrowhead. He went through the motions to take another shot and let it go.

“Maybe you should –“

Clint smiled as he pressed a hidden button on his glove that activated the arrow and the head opened to start spewing out a dense cloud of what looked like red smoke. He was pleased to see the immediate affect was to shut Pietro up and he ended up laughing when the smoke cleared revealing that the young man managed to get plenty of the red coloring on him, even after quickly dropping it.

Clint finally put his arrows and bow on the rack next to him, trying not to laugh too hard at the sight of Pietro trying to glare with only one eye open, the other covered by the paint. “It’s not toxic and should come right off with some water,” he finally assured him, as he crossed the room towards the attached locker room. With a nod of his head towards the room he asked, “Why don’t you let me help you take it off?”

Once near the showers in the locker room Clint took off his shirt, then toed off his shoes. He was unzipping the fly of his pants when he heard Pietro ask from behind him, “I thought you were just helping?”

“Well I think I deserve an apology for you getting in the way of my practice.” He answered, as he continued to undress, not bothering to look behind him. 

He could hear the sound of Pietro beginning to undress, as the young man retorted, “Could have asked for one before making a mess.”

“And you could have waited for me to finish.” 

Clint finally turned to face him when he was naked to see what he dealing with in regards to that mentioned mess. Thankfully Pietro was wearing a long sleeved shirt so the paint was mostly on his hands, face and neck. Of course it was the hair that would be the real issue. Especially the white on top that he could see showing off even the faintest trace of color. Perhaps using his marker arrow was not the best decision after all. 

“Like what you see?” Pietro asked looking at him suggestively. 

Clint smirked then headed towards the showers. “Come join me and you’ll find your answer.”

The shower stalls were all quite spacious with a small chamber that lead to a shower that was meant for changing in and out of clothes for the modest. The shower itself was meant to give any individual plenty of room to stretch if they needed to, which meant it could comfortably fit a second person. But what Clint loved about them and basically all the showers in the Avengers Tower was the fact that they would actually start warm when you wanted them to. Not having to dodge a spray of cold water as you waited for warm water make its way through the pipes was a true blessing.

As he reveled in the first splash of warm water from the shower head he felt Pietro’s body press up against him from behind, red paint covered hands roaming across his chest as the water began to take the hue off of them. 

Feeling the telltale sign of his lover’s excitement against the cleft of his ass Clint chuckled, “Like what you see?”

“You tell me,” Pietro whispered into his ear before dragging his teeth against it.

Taking hold of a washcloth Clint then turned around to face the young man. He went to start washing the paint off his neck but Pietro had other ideas as he moved in for a kiss. 

He pushed him back and chided, “Need to deal with the paint first.”

He got a small scowl that grew when the paint on his face began to run with the water starting to hit it. He managed to close his eyes in time and Clint made sure to focus on getting that area first. While he worked on getting the paint off Pietro for the most part went along with it. Once his face and neck were deemed clean though he quickly preoccupied himself with kissing any stretch of Clint's skin he could reach while the archer tried to move on to his hands. 

When he finished that and began trying to do something about the speedster’s hair Pietro grew bold enough to take Clint’s cock in his hand to start slowly jack him off. 

Clint gasped at the touch then warned, “You’re going to have pink hair.”

Pietro continued to kiss and nip around Clint’s neck and jaw line as he sped up the movement of his hand. “And who can I blame for that?” 

Instead of giving a retort Clint decided to just go with it. He knew this was where things were going to head the moment he decided on help Pietro clean up and they would still be under the water so it could continue to help wash the coloring out. So using the fact that his hands were still in Pietro’s hair Clint began pushing him down. The younger man complied and trailed kisses down Clint’s chest and stomach. He then moved over to kiss one of Clint’s hips then down the line of muscle that lead to his groin.

A moan escaped his lips as Pietro ran his tongue along his hardening member. His loose grip on the locks of white hair tightened as the young man then took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Clint moved back to lean against the shower wall behind him to help steady himself as Pietro followed to continue to suck him off. The young man alternated between running his tongue up and down Clint’s cock and taking the head in his mouth to tease it with his tongue there for a while that felt like a blissful eternity. 

Pietro then began to take the hard member further in his mouth and Clint had to focus on keeping himself in place instead of bucking his hips like his body wanted to. Instead he focused on helping guide Pietro down his shaft as he bobbed his head, taking in a bit more of Clint’s dick each time.

With a free hand Pietro squeezed Clint’s ass and the archer wished they were taking this further. But as well equipped as the showers in Avengers Tower were they were not _that_ well equipped. Plus he had to remind himself he had not given up on finishing his practice for the day. 

With Pietro’s tongue knowing just where to press against as Pietro moved his mouth on Clint’s length it did not take much longer for the older man to feel the familiar sensations of an orgasm coming. He was not sure if he got the warning out to Pietro as his hands tightened their grip on the younger man’s head, helping keep him in place as he came.

The younger man swallowed his load, his hands moving to Clint's hips to keep him from ramming himself down Pietro's throat. He then licked the still sensitive member as he pulled his mouth off of it to make sure it was clean. 

While he was still recovering from his orgasm moved his hands to Pietro’s shoulders to pull him up. When they were face to face he passionately kissed him, tasting his own cum as he slid a tongue into Pietro’s willing mouth. They remained like that for a while, ignoring the steam of the hot water still coming down on them. Pietro shifted to position himself better eventually and that was when Clint was reminded of Pietro’s need as it poked his thigh.

Deciding to help him out he brought a free hand down to take hold of the rigid member, causing Pietro to gasp. Clint chuckled as he began to run his calloused fingers over the sensitive skin of Pietro’s dick. It was leaking precum liberally by then and Clint knew it would not be much longer for the younger man.

He cupped Pietro’s balls in his other hand, gently rubbing them as he extended a finger to rub against the rim of his hole. By then the younger man was practically writhing against him, moaning his name in his ear. 

It did not take much longer after that for Pietro to reach his orgasm his fingers digging into Clint’s shoulders as he came calling out the older man’s name. He then fell forward to rest against Clint, who wrapped his arms around him then gently kissed him on the temple.

The water from the shower washed the cum off of them as they both silently reveled in post-orgasmic bliss. Clint could have stayed in the moment for hours, feeling Pietro’s chest rise and fall against his own. But the paint he could see still in the head of white hair next to him reminded him of the true reason he suggested the shower in the first place.

Thankfully a sexually satisfied Pietro was a compliant one and he was given no argument as he set about to wash the younger man’s hair with shampoo. When he rinsed it out though he discovered it was not going to be that easy.

Pietro raised an eyebrow at Clint's worried frown. “What?”

“It’s harder to get color out of white hair than I thought.”

“How pink is it?”

“Light, but probably still dark enough you should probably wear a hat until it completely washes out.”

Pietro glared at him darkly at that. Yet Clint had no fear as he just smiled sheepishly and offered, “I can try to make it up to you later, if you let me finish my practice in peace.”

The anger disappeared from Pietro’s face to be replaced by a more welcoming lust. He licked his lips before answering, “Skip practice. I can give you a good workout.”

Clint's resolve was crumbling fast at that proposition. But he tried to cling to finishing what he started and came up with a compromise, "I need to get at least one shot in. Unless you want to be my target practice next time."

Pietro smirked, knowing he had ultimately won. "Fine, just don't keep me waiting."

With a quick kiss the speedster was gone and Clint sighed. Pietro was going probably going to be the death of him but he could think of plenty of worse ways to go.


End file.
